Surprises Galore!
by Smart Pen
Summary: See what happens on Troys birthday. What he expected and what he didn't expect.


Troy's Birthday

**Disclaimer-** I don't own hsm in anyway.

**Surprises Galore!**

The alarm bell rang at sharp 6:00 a.m. and Troy woke up and got out of his bed in a hurry.

He was continuously singing a song "my birthday, my birthday, today's truly my birthday, many presents, gifts and blesses but most importantly I will get Gabriella's kisses."

He was singing this song continuously as today was his birthday.

He got ready and reached the dining table. He was expecting wishes, a present from his dad and mom.

"Good morning Dad, mom" Troy greeted.

"Good morning Troy" His mom and dad greeted him.

And after the breakfast (nearly half hour)-

"So ready for school, you know today you have to do some extra practice." His dad said.

"Dad aren't you forgetting something" said Troy when his dad stood up and avenged towards the car.

"oh! yes the keys. thanks son" His dad said.

"your welcome dad" said troy in a disappointed tone and hurried to the car thinking that his friends may wish him.

**In the school -**

He reached the school late so he ran towards his locker where his friends were standing.

"Hey guys, wazz up" Troy said to everyone.

"Great and you" asked Chad "me too" replied Troy.

"Guys aren't you forgetting something" asked Troy.

"No dude" everyone replied and looked towards each other.

"Chad, Gabs" said Troy.

"what" both asked and then said "your gone nuts" and walked into the classroom.

"Dude" Troy was saying continuously.

Chad got angry and stood up and shouted "What man, you are me angry now"

"You, meet you in the detention" Dorbis said.

"Thanks Troy" said Chad angrily and sarcastically.

"You too Troy Bolton" said Dorbis.

After the school Troy got really frustrated an went to the gym where he was continuously throwing the wall on the wall.

**At the house-**

He reached home nearly 5:00p.m. ate the lunch quietly, then watched some T.V., played a video game and watched a movie.

Then it was dinner time, is mom called him "Troy the dinner is ready"

Troy stood up then thought "maybe they are giving me a surprise."

He recalled everything and then said "hmmmm…..they think I'm a fool, everyone was pretending as if they really forgot my birthday but I know everyone would have gathered in the dining room and would be ready to give me a surprise. Let's go….."

He very happily entered the room and his life turned upside down when he saw only his mom and dad.

"I'm not hungry" said Troy and in a very depressed mood ran into his bedroom.

There he laid on his bed and started thinking "they really forgot, really forgot, that's the worst birthday I've ever had."

It was eleven when he felt hungry. He reached the dining room and found Gabriella sitting there with a cake candles on it.

"Gabriella, you" Troy asked.

"Happy Birthday" said Gabriella softly and in a romantic mood.

"Thanks" Troy said and both kissed each other.

"where are others" asked Troy.

"I think they really forgot. In the school I thought that they would've made a plan to give you a surprise party that's why I remained quiet in the morning. But in the recess time he was talking as if he really forgot. I felt very bad so that's why I came here and I knew…." Gabriella was speaking

but Troy interrupted "You knew that I'll come because of the emotional bond we share. Thanks for making this moment so special" and kissed her again.

Then both sat on the dining table.

Then Troy said "Thanks for this candle light dinner" and blew the candles on the cake.

And a shout came to disturb this moment. "HAPPY BIRHTDAY" said everyone and flash opened the lights.

Everyone including Troy's friends and his parent's were present there.

Gabriella got frightened and jumped out of her chair lifting the dining table while Troy fell down. And the cake slide and fell on Troy's face.

Troy stood up. "S… Sorry Troy" Gabriella said.

"It's ok Gabs" Troy replied and continued "I thought that they will give me a surprise but didn't thought that it would be like this."

"we decided to keep it away from Gabriella as she can't say a lie to you." said his Dad.

"Sorry Troy and Happy Birthday" said his father giving his first and the most precious championship basketball "now you deserve it and I want you to play with this in the next Championships"

"Thanks Dad" said Troy.

His mom gave him another present and said "Happy Birthday my son"

And everyone greeted him and gave him presents.

"buddy you are my friend from KG, how can I forget your birthday" said Chad and gave his present.

"thanks bro" Troy said.

Then Sharpey Asked Gabriella "where's your present?"

"here it is"said Gabriella and gave Troy a long kiss.

"This is the best birthday I have ever had" Troy said holding Gabriella in his arms.

**THE END**

Hi i'm new to fanfiction so** Please write your reviews about this story.**


End file.
